


Dressed in Black

by ELGRIMES



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, M/M, Snow and Ice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELGRIMES/pseuds/ELGRIMES
Summary: Tails era una persona que había crecido con muchos temores. Algunos de ellos eran más graves que otros, y sabía que no todos compartían sus miedos...Sin embargo, le parecía muy extraña la posibilidad de compartir una de sus pesadillas recurrentes con Shadow.{ONE SHOT}[A #SonadowWeekDec2k20 Fanfic]04 Prompt: Peace/Freeze - Paz/Congelado
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna & Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 8





	Dressed in Black

**Author's Note:**

> Quería algo frío pero a la vez cálido. Quería practicar las emociones negativas pero también las románticas. 
> 
> Inspirado en la melodía de Dressed in Black de Sia, comparto esto.

**Dressed** **in Black**   
por El Grimes 

El agua estaba viva. 

...Desde pequeño, Tails tenía muchos temores de por medio. Había crecido en un ambiente en el que el peligro y la tensión eran su pan de cada día, en el que las aventuras eran su usual rutina, en el que la muerte le respiraba por la nuca. En cualquier momento en que se descuidase, podía llegar a lastimarse; por lo tanto y a pesar de que no lo demostrase mucho, se asustaba por todo lo que pudiese llegar a pasar a sus alrededores. Nadie le había dicho que ser un héroe conllevaba mucha responsabilidad tanto para sí mismo como para sus compañeros... 

El agua estaba viva. Furiosa. 

Sin embargo, si era honesto consigo mismo, todo ese descontento no se debía su persona, sino a íntima mano derecha. Había un temor en particular que no experimentaba de manera simple, sino como un profundo miedo. Era más grave al grado en que lo despertaba por las noches como si fuese una pesadilla recurrente, ahogándose en sudor, provocándole un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que no paraba hasta que él mismo se cercioraba de que no se cumpliese. Ese miedo, justo aquel que le provocaba ojeras negras y un estrés horrible, se debía a un pequeño trauma que con el tiempo había aprendido a sobrellevar, pero lo había marcado a una edad más temprana. 

El agua estaba viva. Furiosa pero a la vez tranquila. 

Tails lo recordaba como si fuese ayer. El agua siempre ha sido un enemigo débil pero potente al mismo tiempo; cada que cerraba los ojos, la memoria del momento exacto en el que Sonic desaparecía de su vista y comenzaba a ahogarse en el mar lo llenaba de impotencia y rabia. Eran tan pequeños que el mismo erizo no recordaba bien los hechos, pero Tails lo hacía como la punta de sus dedos por toda la bomba de emociones que experimentó. 

Su miedo más grande, sobrepasando los rayos en las tormentas, se había convertido en ver morir a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, a la mitad de su alma gemela. 

Si bien el zorro reconocía que no era un miedo muy común entre sus conocidos, sabía que al menos uno de ellos compartía el mismo sentir que él una vez que se los relataba y se los explicaba. Parecía ser algo muy estúpido, pero a él le provocaba un gran peso tanto en espíritu como en cuerpo. 

Lo peor del caso, es que en ese preciso instante se estaba volviendo realidad. 

El agua estaba viva, furiosa, pero a la vez tranquila porque las olas se habían apaciguado después de la tragedia. El agua estaba viva y Tails no podía dejar de sentir el estómago dándole vueltas; sentía mareos y las ahorcadas queriendo salir de la garganta, con Rouge y Knuckles tras la espalda, impacientes al igual que él por contemplar la escena vivida frente a sus respingadas narices. 

El agua estaba viva, pero estaba pasiva. Y él seguía sin creer que llevaban, al menos, veinte minutos mirando un hueco entre el hielo donde anteriormente había caído Sonic. Por mera suerte, Shadow se había sumergido a su rescate. 

Eran veinte minutos, pero Tails lo sentía como una eternidad. 

Los tres mantenían la respiración. Tails era el único con los ojos pelados, sin parpadear, temeroso a que si pestañeaba podía perderse de cualquier cosa que ocurriese en aquel instante. No fue hasta que Shadow salió de la congelada superficie del lago que los tres echaron a dar un suspiro hondo, aliviados de que tanto el agente como su acompañante, quien había estado más tiempo tras el frío manto acuático, no se hubiesen ahogado. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tails se lanzó hacia Shadow para ayudarlo a subir sobre el hielo mientras él se aferraba en sostener al causante de toda la preocupación para que no se resbalase. Knuckles y Rouge le siguieron, y una vez que el trío pudo rescatar a los dos erizos, se alejaron un poco para darles espacio. Shadow, al erguirse, vomitó agua y sangre, y tosió tal como si comenzase a ahogarse nuevamente. Las gotas de agua le caían desde las orejas hasta la cola, con todo el cuerpo empapado y destilando la helada agua. Sus movimientos pararon cuando reaccionó ante la voz exaltada del equidna que se percataba del cómo el héroe no mostraba ninguna señal de vida. 

—¡No respira! —gritó asustado Knuckles, sentándose cerca de él, observando ahora a los tres restantes de reojo— ¡¿Qué hacemos?! 

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, un periodo en el que Tails hubiese podido jurar que sólo Sonic era capaz de comprender. Cuando menos lo pensaron, Shadow se hallaba apretujando sus manos contra el pecho del héroe, oyendo la tranquila voz de Rouge recitarle los tiempos para manejar las maniobras elaboradas de R.C.P. 

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio hasta que Sonic abrió los ojos. Ahorcadas de su garganta, vomitando agua y sangre, lo hicieron volver a ahogarse. Tosió varias veces para liberar todo. Una vez que pudo tranquilizarse, Shadow le sobó la espalda y él por inercia recargó su cabeza contra el pecho del agente, quien se dejó abrazar por el héroe; ambos seguían goteando a chorros, temblando por la fría ventisca. 

Pocos momentos después, Sonic se desmayó entre los brazos de Shadow. 

Con un largo bufido, Knuckles se sobó la cabeza y le sonrió a Rouge mientras ella se sentaba ante el hielo con cuidado para quedar junto a él, aliviada también. Los dos se dirigieron hacia Shadow quien, fortaleciendo el agarre con Sonic, suspiró hondo. Sus ojos miraron directamente los celestes de Tails para al final escuchar cómo comenzó a llorar. 

. 

En muchas ocasiones, Shadow olvidaba lo descuidado que podía ser Sonic consigo mismo, pero algo le quedaba claro: por más despreocupado y torpe que fuese, el héroe tenía muy bien puestas sus prioridades, siendo la seguridad de su hermano menor una de las primeras. Por más vueltas que le diese en su memoria, el momento exacto del cómo Sonic había salvado a su mejor amigo de caer al agua, provocando su propio ahogo en el proceso, le parecía un acto muy noble de su parte por donde lo viese. 

De no haber sido por él, Tails habría estado en su lugar, y Shadow estaba seguro de que era cien veces peor tal situación porque tendría que lidiar con un molesto y exasperado Sonic. 

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó al ver cómo Tails se acercaba a él, rompiendo el silencio y entrando en cabales. Necesitaba distraerse un poco para no pensar mucho en lo sucedido, porque de lo contrario él también comenzaría a sentirse mal. 

—Mejor —suspiró el zorro, sentándose sobre las escaleras de la cabaña a donde habían llegado a parar para atender al héroe—, despertará en un rato. 

Shadow le asintió lentamente, comprendiendo. No quiso decirle algo más, por lo que entrecerró los ojos mientras a lo lejos veía el congelado horizonte del bosque; la nieve caía de forma densa, y él presentía que pronto habría una tormenta. 

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le cuestionó Tails luego de un rato, con las palabras rotas en la garganta. Las lágrimas le brotaron una a una, cubriéndole las mejillas con rapidez; ambos se miraron a los ojos, los afilados carmines dilatados contra los agrios celestes, en una intensa lucha donde Tails sabía que no iba a ganar— ¡Te sumergiste como si tu vida no hubiese podido terminar allí también! —le gritó al final, apretujando los puños sobre su regazo. 

Shadow arqueó ambas cejas, sorprendido por su reacción. Optó por sentarse junto a él, indicándole con una exhalación que estaba buscando las palabras correctas para su explicación. 

De repente, Tails sintió una paz con la que se dio cuenta de que no era la única persona sintiéndose de esa forma. Todo le indicaba que Shadow había estado igual de preocupado y asustado que él. 

—Lo perdí una vez —le murmuró después en un tono tan bajo que parecía que no quería llamar la atención de nadie, haciendo al zorro elaborar una mueca entre la confusión, la realización y la sorpresa—. No quiero volver a hacerlo. 


End file.
